


非典型强制爱（2）

by shengshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shengshi/pseuds/shengshi
Summary: 练习开车。不过像只补了设定





	非典型强制爱（2）

“你为什么还是看起来很害怕？”博西科慢条斯理地解开雅兰奇衣上的钮扣，将那些漂亮的衣服一件件剥开:“我上次不是很温柔吗。”  
从某一天开始，领主的城堡里离开了名默默无闻的女仆，住下了位多病所以甚少出门的表弟。  
在与博西科更熟了后，雅兰奇才发现这人身上一些奇奇怪怪的癖好。和大多数他印象里总是喜欢让床伴在自己面前穿得越少越好的有钱人不一样，博西科总是喜欢给他穿些繁琐又精致的衣服，再挂上一些零八散碎的小饰品。麻烦到雅兰奇甚至不知道这一身衣服自己该怎么脱。  
雅兰奇觉得对于博西科而言，“解开衣服”应该是个非常享受的过程。这份享受则使博西科的动作永远带着种贵族般的从容不迫。  
但雅兰奇受不住这份从容。每次他像个包装精美的礼物一样被“拆封”时，还不用对方做什么，雅兰奇感觉自己就已经开始浑身发热。  
“不，上次也很痛……”雅兰奇抿着嘴。虽然从第一次之后博西科再也没做得那么过份，每次开始时也有好好地进行调情和拓张，但一到下半段他就开始控制不住自己了。博西科对诸事的烦躁平日里总是不得不克制在一副斯文儒雅的表皮下，不熟的人以为他良善，而稍熟的人会觉得他喜怒无常难以看透。雅兰奇倒没有觉得什么喜怒无常，相反，他觉得博西科的情绪波动还算挺好分辨的，不过对于对方心情一不好自己就要痛这件事他有些抗拒。  
博西科把脱下的衣服丢去床下。自从上次雅兰克被衣服上的饰品划伤流了血后，他便改了把衣服放床上的习惯。他听见雅兰奇的话后笑了:“啊，你会顶嘴了——你不是说愿意当我的发泄品吗？”  
雅兰奇不说话了。  
他把腿缠上博西科的腰，垂着眼央求:“但博西科大人，万一我痛死了呢……我自己来动好不好？”  
博西科也不知道听进去了没有。他用手托着雅兰奇的腰部，沾了润滑剂的手指温柔地进行着拓张。  
雅兰奇仅被他的手指玩弄了几下，就有些难耐得发抖。  
博西科看着雅兰奇发红的眼圈，觉得有趣。他自认为自己技术还没那么好，还没到用手指就能给人乐趣的地步，这实在是雅兰奇太敏感了。博西科抽出手指，刮了一下雅兰奇微微抬头的前端，让雅兰奇下意识地呜咽了一声。  
“雅兰奇先生，你不是想自己动吗。”博西科亲了他一口:“坐上来。”  
——————  
雅兰奇扶着博西科的肩，一点一点地把对方吞吃了下去。他坐着被填满了，手撑在对方的肩上却一时间不知道怎么用力。  
博西科想笑，心想:两个理论大师。  
这个姿势用不着他使力，手便在雅兰奇身上随意四处游走，又顺着对方细腻又有弹性的皮肤悄悄向下移，摸到两人交合处作势要把手指塞进去。这把雅兰奇吓得不轻，扭过腰想把人拉开，却因为动作间被碾到了里头的什么地方，一个激灵差点就掉下眼泪。  
“怎么一做爱你就哭？”博西科把雅兰奇的后脖颈往下压了压，让他俯下身和自己接吻。雅兰奇和他黏黏乎乎，在博西科耳边哽咽着小声回答:“因为舒服……和博西科大人连在一起很舒服。”  
托某人的福，雅兰奇的第一口禁果虽然带着满嘴血腥味，但后来姑且正常地做了几次后，雅兰奇就开始对博西科带给他的快感食髓知味。  
他并不觉得自己这种行为有什么不妥。在他对大部分人而言还称得上短暂的人生中，最大的目标只有一个简简单单的“活”。至于像现在能有一个遮风避雨，饿了有饭冷了有衣的居所，则早已经高于理想目标外了。  
博西科知道对方是在哄骗自己。他知道对方是个怕死的爱哭鬼，是个不敢经历任何威胁的小老鼠。博西科在和雅兰奇的相处中曾为他对死亡过份的畏惧而惊讶而疑惑。“既然你这么怕死，又为什么要干这份工作呢？”博西科在某次早餐时这么问道。雅兰奇咬着自己的叉子，缩在了椅子里:“除了这件事外没有更安全的了，大人……情报搜集只要不被发现我就不会有事……再者，我以前从来没出过意外……”当时雅兰奇的手指上有一圈博西科咬出的齿印，他有些胆怯地看了齿印旳主人一眼，浅绿色的眼睛隐隐约约地说出了他的下半句不敢开口的抱怨:我也不知道您是这种人。  
但博西科还是对雅兰奇的话而感到一些微小的高兴。他是个老成到可怕的年轻人，但还是个年轻人。博西科给雅兰奇出主意:“你是不知道怎么动？我不是教你骑马了吗，要不要像那样试试。”  
雅兰奇为难地回忆了下几天前的经历。他被博西科一时兴起拉去了马场，荣幸地被亲自扶上了马背。如果不出意外，他应该姑且能学到一点东西——关键是当时雅兰奇一不小心差点摔了下来。胆小鬼吓得怎么也不肯再尝试了，到最后是博西科强制搂着他骑了几圈。“既然学了就不能没有收获，”博西科坐在马背上把雅兰奇一把拉了上去，像个严格的老师一样让雅兰奇坐正:“你再感受一下正确姿势。雅兰奇，坐好。”  
再回想起来，雅兰奇简直怀疑对方的教导早有预谋。


End file.
